The term “house-broken” as it applies to a domestic pet usually means the employment of one of a great number of devices, methods or systems to manage pet excreta. In reference to a feline, it generally means the pet is “paper-trained” or it uses a “cat litter box”. The material commonly there used is designed to “clump” and, of course, it's highly absorb-ent, but there is always the consideration of the time involved and the cost of the litter. And in spite of the owner's efforts, there often times is the acrid odor of cat urine; sometimes unknown to the owner. The owner must keep the litter box presentable or the pet will find a clean area of its own to relieve itself, creating another problem.
For nearly a century there have been countless documented efforts to deal with the by-products of a house pet, and yet they all may have their own peculiar disadvantages and/or shortcomings.
In the last ten years there appear to be some art with the toilet more directly involved. Although not great in numbers, the prior art in this field or class related to “cat litter box” suggest a more linear route from the pet to the garbage can or toilet.
US 2007/0017023 Berube has a platform fixed to the toilet bowl rim for a direct deposit. There are, however, two wing bolts and other hardware involved which suggest an issue with the installation and removal of the device. 2001/0211530 Yu engages the toilet bowl whereby a flappable grid is attached to the toilet seat and cover. The arrangement of the grid over the bowl may require the a brush with water or other liquid on a regular basis. The invention nevertheless has its advantages.
20011/0185976 Egy has the device with rotatable scoops or cups in a supporting frame with clay material over the toilet bowl; flushing kitty litter down the toilet may present drainage problems in the long run.
Although there are other house pets, including dogs and other four legged creatures its ironic that the prior art seem to be directed toward the cat which is typically a neat and fastidious creature. The present invention is directed toward the problem of other house pets as well.
House pets, dogs, cats, ferrets and others are oftentimes not given due credit for their innate and acquired intelligence. The present embodiment proposes more emphasis to be put on the conditioning and training of the pet and less “training” of the owner.